En la habitación
by Tristana Black
Summary: La barrera de la edad puede ser mucho más difícil de superar que una simple puerta de caoba. Pero para Sirius y Hermione, aquello estaba a nada de desaparecer...LEMMONS!


**Hola a todos!!! bueno este es un fic (un oneshot de hecho) que tenía escrito desde hacía unos meses en papel y decidí pasarlo a PC ates de que lo olvidara... es algo un poco distinto a lo que normalmente escribo, pero me ha gustado el resultado... he de mencionar que contiene lemmons, así que por favor, las personas susceptibles, absténganse de leer. **

** Espero que les guste, ya saben que hago esto sin fines de lucro y que todos los personajes son creación y propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así como los escenarios también.**

**Para quienes crean que _"Sirius...Te odio"_ está atrasada, no lo está xD solo necesito que la inspiración regrese de donde se haya ido.**

** Saludooooos!!**

* * *

Grimmauld Place # 12 nunca se había caracterizado por ser un lugar muy iluminado, pero para Sirius Black todo se veía distinto.

No porque las cortinas hubieran dejado aquél polvo que siempre tuvieron, no porque las ventanas estuvieran limpias, no porque Molly Weasley hubiese preparado algo distinto para cenar, ni porque Kreacher se hubiese dignado a dejar de molestar a los demás inquilinos, no... se veía distinta porque ella estaría esa noche ahí.

Aquél hombre de unos cuarenta años, estaba sentado en un mullido sofá en la pequeña pero gran biblioteca de su casa. Meneaba con elegancia su vaso de Whisky de fuego con hielos mientras los esperaba llegar.

Ella había pasado otras noches ahí, siempre lo había tentado a abrir aquella puerta que lo separaba de esa sutil y tierna respiración y recostarse debajo de las sábanas impregnadas de su juvenil aroma y ahí mismo besarla y hacerle el amor.

Pro existía una mayor barrera entre ellos, una mayor que aquella puerta de madera de caoba. La edad y los demás eran su mayor barrera. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era un mujeriego empedernido, arrogante por naturaleza, y ella era inocente. Nunca se enamoraría de aquél vividor de ojos grises.. pero cómo lo tentaba con una simple mirada! Cómo lo tentaba con una impecable y hermosa sonrisa a tomarla por la cintura, besarla y hacerla suya en ese preciso instante. Siempre lo tentaba de la manera más vil que había.

-Llegamos!

La voz del ojiverde se escuchaba hasta donde se encontraba el moreno meditando. De un momento a otro, el corazón le dio un extraño vuelco y sintió una presión espantosa en el estómago. Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido. Se terminó lo que restaba del Whisky de un solo trago y se dirigió con pesadez al comedor donde todos degustarían una deliciosa cena.

Y la vio...

Pudo presenciar aquella inocente sonrisa justo cuando el apareció parado y recargado sensualmente en el muro de entrada. Le sonrió como lo hacía siempre al verlo. Muchas podrían decir que era la típica mirada que una jovencita le dirigía a su padre, pero para él... para ella... para ambos, era la mirada que se dirigían dos amantes.

La cena había sido servida y como siempre, tomó asiento justo frente a ella, deleitándose más con sus ojos que con el delicioso banquete que le habían servido en el plato. Cuando la veía reír, todo lo demás desaparecía, y estaban solo ellos dos, nadie más.

-Discúlpenme por favor... he perdido el apetito...

La castaña se levantó de su silla y le dirigió una indescifrable mirada al moreno que solamente él podría comprender y descifrar.

Todos la miraron extrañada, normalmente Hermione Jane Granger no perdía el apetito.

-Sirius, por favor acompáñala... puede estar enferma...

Dijo Molly aún extrañada por el extraño cambio de ánimos de la Gryffindor, y pidió a Sirius... precisamente a Sirius que la acompañara.

¿Por qué lo torturaba de esa manera¿Por qué lo hacía ir a observar aquellas deliciosas curvas que siempre le habían fascinado¿Por qué?

El moreno se levantó cuidadosamente, sorbiendo un poco del vino que le habían servido en su copa al principio de la cena y se dirigió hacia donde había ido Hermione: a su habitación.

Mientras subía las escaleras, millones de imágenes previas venían a su cabeza, intentando convencerse de que lo que hacían estaba mal, pero diablos! Como la deseaba.

Entró a la habitación y cerró con seguro la puerta detrás suyo. Se acercó a ella por la espalda, poniendo una mano en su castaño y ondulado cabello y la otra sobre su cintura. Oliendo el delicioso aroma que la castaña emanaba. Escuchando su respiración.

-¿Por qué me torturas así, pequeña?

Aquella sonrisa que ella emitió, no podría verla. Seguía de espaldas a él, disfrutando como la tocaba suavemente, como si fuese a romperse. Cerró los ojos mientras él seguía oliendo su cabello. Su voz... era lo único que quería escuchar...

-¿Por qué no puedes dejar de mirarme durante lacenas, Sirius?

-Sabes la razón...

-Y tu sabes la razón de mi tortura...

Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con un mar de ojos grises y un hermoso y enmarañado cabello negro con destellos azules. Aquellos labios que le quitaban el sueño sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría abrir la puerta de su habitación, caminar un solo paso y encontrarse con la puerta de Sirius, sabiendo que él esperaría despierto sobre su cama con una sola palabra, y que le abriría la puerta, recibiéndola con un tierno y apasionado beso en los labios.

-Sabes que no debemos, pequeña...

Decía en susurros mientras Hermione se erguía un poco para besar la comisura de esos hermosos labios. Ella se detuvo en seco, sin retirar su rostro de esa tersa y apiñonada piel que la volvía loca.

-Lo sé...

-Y eso me frustra...

-¿Por qué te frustra Sirius?..-dijo mirando al moreno a los ojos-...¿Qué ellos se enteren o que seas mayor que yo?

-Ambas cosas..-dijo él mientras pasaba su dedo índice por la mandíbula de Hermione.

-¿Por qué no dejamos la parte de la edad por esta noche?..-preguntó ella mientras tomaba el dedo del moreno y lo besaba.

Rayos¿Qué importaba todo lo demás? Estaban ahí.. en su habitación... solos.. ¿Qué más daba que se tardara un poco más en regresar a comer¿Qué más daba todo?

-¿Por qué no por toda la eternidad?

Sonrió picaronamente. Aquella chica lo volvía completamente loco. La abrazó por la cintura y la acercó más a él, retirando el cabello de su cuello y besándole el cuello. Lentamente, recorriendo todos y cada uno de los rincones de su piel desnuda en ese lugar.

-Hermione...

La castaña puso tiernamente su mano derecha sobre el rostro del moreno, acariciándole la mejilla, para después retirarla, y posar su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Pasó lentamente ese dedo por todos y cada uno de los rincones del rostro del animago. Por aquellos ojos grises, aquellos ojos que habían recuperado su color, su brillo el día en que la conoció, cuando descubrió que ella sentía lo mismo por él. Por aquellas orejas que tantas veces habían escuchado esa frase...esas dos palabras que para él significaban el mundo entero...y aquella boca, aquellos labios que tantas veces la habían vuelto loca, que tantas veces había deseado besar, aquellos labios que le habían dicho que la amaban. Todo él, todas y cada una de las pequeñas arrugas que comenzaban a formarse en su frente al fruncir el seño, todo él era su mundo.

Él regresó a su cuello, acercándola mucho más a él, haciendo que pudiera sentir los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho, contra su fuerte y torneado pecho.

Fue caminando hacia la cama, haciendo que la castaña poco a poco fuera sentándose hasta quedar recostada sobre esta. El moreno, cuidadosamente se puso sobre ella intentando no lastimarla y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, pasando sus besos a aquella parte que había ya dejado al descubierto, besando sobre sus sostén, en las clavículas.. para después, pasar a sus labios y besarla apasionada y salvajemente, introduciendo su lengua poco a poco, para así poder recorrer todos los rincones de su boca, mordiendo de vez en vez su labio inferior, jugueteando, torturándola un poco mientras que una de sus manos comenzaba lentamente a acariciarle los senos. Esos hermosos senos que lo tenían estúpido.

Despacio retiró la blusa de la castaña y con casi nada de trabajo, retiró sus sostén, para así poder admirarla como siempre había querido.

Lograba escuchar la respiración entrecortada de la castaña mientras la besaba, intentando desesperadamente de retirar su camisa, desabotonándola sin éxito, hasta que legó al punto en que simplemente la arrancó, haciendo que todos los botones salieran volando por toda la habitación.

Observó su torso desnudo, su hermosa piel... Dios! Todo él la volvía loca! No le importaba que fuera veinte años mayor que ella, no le importaba que por sus gemidos, los que aún estaban abajo los escucharan y los descubrieran. No le importaba nada. Solo le importaba el momento en el que estaban. Solo eso y nada más.

Ella tomó el lugar de Sirius y se puso sobre él, besándole el torso desnudo, admirando sus preciosos pectorales, mordiendo de vez en vez sus pezones para torturarlo como él la torturaba a él.

Sirius se levantó y ambos quedaron sentados. Él, aprovechando que ella estaba sobre él, comenzó a besarle los senos lentamente, rodeando con su lengua los pezones de la castaña que para ese momento ya se encontraban lo suficientemente duros como para hacerle saber a Sirius que ella desbordaba excitación. Él también lo hacía, pues su entrepierna cada vez denotaba más emoción y Hermione lo sentía.

Sentía su erección debajo de ella, haciendo que se humedeciera cada vez más.

En un arrebato, Sirius se puso en pie y la volvió a acostar, aunque más bien la azotó contra el colchón, haciendo que rebotara y el pudo encimarse nuevamente. Comenzó a bajar por su vientre, dejando una mano en sus senos, apretándolos, acariciándolos. Introdujo su lengua en su ombligo, ocasionando que la castaña diera un respingo y arqueara un poco la espalda.

Desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón y la despojó de sus pantalones, concentrándose en el último pequeño trozo de tela que quedaba. Imaginando el siguiente paso que llevaría a cabo para poder llegar a ese tesoro que tanto había ansiado desde la última vez.

Ya no aguantaba más, no podía dejar que ese estúpido trozo de tela lo apartara de lo que quería devorar y en un impulso, arrancó la prenda y se concentró en lo suyo.

Comenzó a besarle la parte interna de uno de sus muslos, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de la castaña, haciendo que su lívido aumentara cada vez más, así como su erección. Lentamente fue bajando del muslo hasta llegar a su ingle y con uno de sus dedos, acariciar cierto bulto carnoso que lo tenía loco.

Podía escuchar como Hermione había gemido y eso lo hizo sonreír pícaramente, haciendo que su lengua pasara de su ingle a su bajo vientre, besándola, devorando ese bulto carnoso, introduciendo su lengua una y otra vez, haciendo que las caderas de su amante se movieran al compás de sus movimientos.

Dejó los movimientos de su lengua por los de su dedo y lentamente introdujo un dedo en su vagina, provocando que la castaña arqueara de nuevo la espalda. El moreno se acercó a sus labios y la besó, haciendo un diestro movimiento y quitándose los pantalones y la ropa interior.

-¿Te gusta esto?

Decía en un tono seductor, mirándola mientras seguía jugueteando con sus dedos dentro de ella, sabiendo que estaba loca de placer y que ya estaba lo suficientemente lubricada como para hacerla suya.

-Oh vamos Sirius! No me tortures más!!

Dijo la castaña entre gemidos sintiendo que Sirius comenzaba a juguetear con su miembro en una de su entrada.

Él, divertido, la miraba seductoramente hasta que, sin previo aviso, se introdujo totalmente en ella, causando que Hermione gimiera descomunalmente. Benditos sean los hechizos silenciadores.

Se acercó a sus labios y la besaba mientras la embestía con suavidad, hasta que Hermione gemía gustosa, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, haciendo que la cama retumbara contra la pared y rebotara.

Puso ambas manos sobre las de Hermione, apretándola, ejerciendo presión en sus dedos y de vez en vez, bajaba los labios a sus senos, mordiéndole los pezones.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, haciendo que los gemidos ocultados por la respiración entrecortada de la castaña excitaran aún más al moreno... claro.. si es que cabía la posibilidad de aquello.

Se besaban como si la vida se les fuese en ello. Como si no tuvieran otra oportunidad de repetir los hechos... se besaban mientras el otro gemía. Se abrazaban fuertemente, se arañaban y se besaban nuevamente.

Sabiendo que faltaba nada para que pudiera terminar, el moreno le susurró algo a la castaña que hizo que ella gimiera más fuerte. Era extraño como un simple "Te amo" podía causar un gemido de ese calibre, sabía que Hermione, al igual que él estaba al borde del orgasmo.

Y no se haría del rogar. Las embestidas fueron casi con brutalidad, cosa que a Hermione le encantaba. Nunca se quejaba de la particular manera que tenía el castaño a la hora de hacerle el amor, y eso excitaba más a Sirius.

Segundos fueron los que hicieron que el moreno derramara todo su elixir dentro de la castaña, al mismo momento que la besaba y sentía como sus propios fluidos se mezclaban con los de ella, haciendo una culminación perfecta de aquél acto.

Cansados y temblorosos, se quedaron abrazados sobre la cama, él aún dentro de ella, besándole los senos y abrazándola como si no quisiera que aquello nunca terminara.

-Te amo...

-Yo también te amo, pequeña...

Se dieron un beso y cada quien tomó su ropa. Arreglaron el desastre de la habitación y bajaron sonrientes al comedor. Aún había algunos ahí reunidos, pero nada del otro mundo. Cada quien enfrascado en su propia conversación con alguien más.. al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de nada...

-Hermione querida... ¿Quieres algo más de comer?

-Gracias Molly, me serviría de mucho...

-Bueno, demos gracias a Sirius que pudo convencerte de que debes comer...

-Si Molly..-dijo sonriente y guiñándole el ojo al moreno-...hay que agradecérselo, hizo un buen trabajo.

Sirius rió y por poco se atragantó con el vaso de agua que bebía. Remus no dijo nada. Remus nunca decía nada. Mientras Sirius no le contara nada sobre sus noches con Hermione Jane Granger, todo estaba bien.

-Sirius,¿ tu quieres algo?

-No gracias Molly... he comido suficiente..

-Pero si no comiste casi nada en la cena..

-No importa Molly...eso fue suficiente...

Le sonrió a Hermione y ambos rieron en silencio mientras Remus solo ponía los ojos en blanco. Aquella noche, la barrera de la edad... se había esfumado...

-En serio no quieres nada?

-No Molly, gracias... he quedado satisfecho...

* * *

**¿Qué pasó¿Les gustó¿Lo odiaron? Por favor díganmelo todo en un review. **

** Besos **


End file.
